


(TTS podfic) Don't Trust The Pizza by Spamberguesa

by texttospeechoutfit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Genderbending, Podfic, Zombie Apocalypse, drugged food, loki is a failbot, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texttospeechoutfit/pseuds/texttospeechoutfit
Summary: Author's Summary: Loki attempts revenge on the Avengers through...unusual methods. He pays for it in Jello shots, strip poker, too much glitter, and things he can never un-see. Features a lot of stoned Avengers in one epic treehouse.





	(TTS podfic) Don't Trust The Pizza by Spamberguesa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Trust the Pizza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/639472) by [Spamberguesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spamberguesa/pseuds/Spamberguesa). 



Be aware this is a text to speech podfic.There will be oddly pronounced names and things like hmmm bring pronounced as h.m.m.m. I would recommend to give the podfic at least 5 mins and if you don't like it then scrap it. I have been listening to different tts voices for the last month and I think I found some good options. I am open to suggestions for fics and voices. comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. Enjoy.

 

[Here](https://www.4shared.com/mp3/P5SLDpYOei/Dont_Trust_the_Pizza.html)


End file.
